Painful Truth
by Myrthe95
Summary: What if Bella already met Edward in 1918 and they're about to get married when Edward suddenly gets sick and dissapears. Will Bella believe that he died or does she found out what really happened? Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you can just call me Bella. I'm about to tell you my story. A story about lost, pain, hate but most important love. This story is not like any other stories. It's not a fairytale if that's what you think. I'm going to take you back to 1918 in Chicago, where I was about to marry the love of my life: Edward Anthony Masen.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

I do not own Twilight. All the characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

This is my second chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

I jumped a little when two hands suddenly blocked my sight. After the shock had disappeared I grinned widely. "Edward". I said with a smile. It wasn't a question, it was a confirmation.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, it's me love".

He lowered his hands to my shoulders and turned me around. When I looked into his eyes, I stopped breathing. He's so beautiful. It's pathetic that after I've known him for so many years, he still had this affect on me.

He lowered his lips to my ears and whispered. "Breathe, Bella". I took a deep breath and smelled his amazing scent. He leaned forwards and kissed me on my lips, soft like always. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss. Much too soon, he pulled away. I pouted.

He chuckled. He was happy today, unlike any other days. He used to be happy until he heard the terrible news that his parents had the Spanish Influenza and would die. I was trying to convince him to visit his parents in the hospital but he never listened. Edward had a forced smile on his face lately. Everybody thought that the news of his parents wasn't hurting him. I knew better than that.

"Where are you thinking about, love?" Edward interrupted my thoughts.

I looked into his eyes again, his beautiful green eyes. "I was just thinking about the wedding". I lied. I hate lying to Edward but I refuse to bring up the subject of his parents.

I saw in his eyes that he didn't believed me but he didn't want to force the truth out of me.

"Alright then. I wanted to ask you if you would like to go on a walk with me? I want to show you something". He said.

I really hated walking, I always fall when I walk.

He saw the worried expression on my face. "Don't worry, love. I'll catch you if you fall". He said with a crooked smile. Dammit. Damn him for knowing my weakness. I sighed. "Sure, let's go". I said.

We walked down the stairs and into the living room. My dad was there, reading the newspaper.

"Dad, Edward and I are going for a little walk ok? I'll be home for dinner".

He closed the newspaper and that's where I saw it. A huge headline saying: **Epidemic Influenza (Spanish). **I was hoping that Edward wouldn't see it but it was too late. Pain was crossing Edward's beautiful face. I almost cried by seeing his pain. "Alright. Have fun". My dad said. I took Edward's hand and pulled him with me.

When we were outside, I stopped. I looked into his eyes. You could still see the pain on his face.

"Edward, I'm so sorry". I didn't knew what to say to make him feel better.

"It's ok, Bella". He said. He smiled lightly but it didn't reached his eyes.

We started walking towards the woods. There was a painful silence. I really didn't know what to say to him. I tripped a couple of times but Edward would always catch me before I fell on the ground.

I didn't knew where he was taking me but after a half hour of walking he stopped. "We're here". He said. I took a step forwards and looked around. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was beautiful. It was a round meadow with all kinds of flowers and other plants. "It's beautiful". I whispered. It looked so peaceful.

I let myself fall in the grass. Edward sat down next to me. It was quiet for a while but this was a comfortable silence.

"Why are you so worried, love?" Edward asked curiously. I decided that I should tell him the truth.

"Edward, I really think that you should visit your parents". I said.

There it was, the heartbreaking painful expression on his face. I had to fight back my tears.

"Bella, we've been over this before. I'm not going to visit them". He said. It looked like every word was hurting him. "Why not?" I demanded. "Because I can't!" He yelled.

Tears were coming out of my eyes. I wasn't crying because he yelled at me. I cried because he was hurting.

"Bella, are you crying?" He asked, shocked.

He took my hand and stroked it gently. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to yell at you". He said, misunderstanding my expression.

"Edward, why can't you visit your parents?" I asked. He shook his head. "It's complicated". I knew he wasn't going to tell me so I dropped the subject.

We talked for hours until it was time for me to go home. When we were back in the house we found a strange man in the living room. The man stood up. "Are you Edward Masen?" He asked. Edward nodded. "I'm sorry but I have some bad news to tell you".

* * *

**I'm sorry that it is so short but I promise that my next chapter will be longer. Please don't be too hard on me if I make gramm mistakes… I'm from the Netherlands so my English isn't perfect. Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it! Please review.**

**Myrthe95**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Hi! So this is my third chapter. Enjoy it!**

* * *

_Previously : "Are you Edward Masen?" He asked. Edward nodded. "I'm sorry but I have some bad news to tell you"._

Edward stiffened next to me. I stroked his hand.

Edward didn't react so the man continued. "About your father. I'm sorry to tell you this but your father has passed away yesterday night at the Spanish Influenza".

Everybody stopped breathing. We all looked at Edward. Everywhere you looked on his face you saw pain. He was biting his lips so hard that it started to bleed. I saw tears in his eyes, even when he desperately tried to hide them. His whole face was white and his body was shaking. He was squeezing my hand so hard that it would probably brake if he continued to do this but I didn't care.

I was also crying.

Edward stood up and walked upstairs to my room. I ran after him.

When I walked into my room, he was throwing things.

He grabbed a vase and threw it to the wall. Million pieces of glass were falling on the floor. If I wasn't scared I would probably have thought that it was beautiful .

Suddenly Edward noticed I was starring and he turned around. He was crying. I ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Edward". I said while more tears were coming out of my eyes.

I didn't knew how long we had been standing there but my dad called for dinner so we walked downstairs.

It was quiet at dinner. When we were finished eating Edward immediately went upstairs. I decided that he needed some time alone. After an hour I went after him.

Edward was lying on my bed.

"I'm sorry about the vase. You didn't need to see that". Edward said as soon as I walked in the room.

"I don't care about the vase. I care about you. How are you?" I said while I lay down next to Edward.

"I'm fine". He said with a smile that didn't reached his eyes.

"Stop it". I said. Edward looked shock but was still wearing that fake smile.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Stop acting like you don't care. It's ok to feel sorrow for your dad". I said, starting to get frustrated.

"I knew this was going to happen, Bella. The question was just when". Edward said.

I sighed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up Edward wasn't there. I walked downstairs but Edward wasn't there either. I started to panic. Where could he be? My mom walked into the kitchen.

"Mom? Do you know where Edward is". My mother looked up.

"No. but I believe he left a note". My mother said, pointing at the table. I took the note and read it:

**Bella,**

**I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I wanted to go for a walk and be alone for a while. I'll be home before you know it. I love you.**

**Edward.**

I relaxed a bit. He just wanted some time alone.

After I ate my breakfast I went upstairs again. I lay down on my bed and opened my favorite book: 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austin. This was the third time I was reading this book. It was such a beautiful love story. I was just reading the part where Jane meets the mysterious Mister Darcy when somebody knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I answered.

"It's Edward… Can I come in?"

Of course he could come in. How many times did I have to say to him that he could just walk in to my room without knocking.

"Of course, Edward". I answered. He opened the door.

"Hi". I said. I stood up and pulled Edward into a tight hug.

"Did you enjoy walking". I asked.

Edward looked shocked for a moment. "Uhm… Yeah, walking. It was great". He said.

He was acting strange. I wonder why.

"Bella? Dinner!" My mother yelled from downstairs.

I didn't realized it was that late. Edward took my hand and we went downstairs. He walked to the door.

"Aren't you staying for dinner?" I asked, sad.

"No, I should probably go home. I have to prepare some things for the wedding". He said.

He kissed my cheek and walked through the door, leaving me behind.

After dinner I went straight to bed. I wasn't tired but I just wanted to be alone for a while. I was trying to figure out why Edward was acting so strange.

I was deep in thought when my mother came in.

"Bella? Your wedding dress is done. Do you want to try it on?"

I jumped of the bed and ran over to my mother. "Yes, of course". I said.

My mother handed me the dress. I quickly put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror. It was a long white silky dress. It was simple but beautiful. I saw a tear on my mother's cheek.

"Mom? Are you crying?" I asked, shocked.

"No. It's just… You look so beautiful, dear". She said.

I walked over to my mother and hugged her.

"Thank you mom… for everything. You know, you really shouldn't pay for the dress. You've already done so much for me". My mother shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous, Bella. I love to do this". My mother sighed. "I can't believe you're already about to get married".

I laughed. "Yes. I know. I can hardly believe it myself". I said.

"Go to bed, dear. It's late". I nodded and gave my mother another hug.

I walked over to the bed. "Goodnight, dear". My mother said. "Goodnight, mom". I whisperhed.

I woke up by the sound of coughing. I opened my eyes and saw Edward in the corner of the bedroom.

"Edward? Are you alright?" I answered. My voice squeaking because of the sleep.

"Yes, don't worry about me". He said while he started coughing again.

I walked over to Edward. I touched his cheek with the palm of my hand. "Edward… you're so warm". I said, looking worried at my love.

Edward looked terrible. He was still gorgeous but his face was a bit blue and so where his lips. Edward coughed again.

"E-edward… I think you should see a doctor".

Edward shook his head. "No. Really Bella. I'm fine". He coughed again but this time it looked like he was almost choking. I tried my hardest to look angry. "No… Edward. I want you to go see a doctor right now. The wedding is in two days. I don't want you to get sick". Edward nodded.

Edward looked so weak. I put his arm around my neck, letting him lean his weight on me.

I walked downstairs with Edward leaning on me. I saw my mother in the kitchen. Edward was coughing again. My mother looked up.

"What's wrong with him?" My mother asked, shocked.

"I don't know. Could you please help me to get Edward to the hospital".

My mother shook her head.

"Bella… I think you should stay away from him". I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Mom! I need your help. Please. We need to get him to a hospital". My mom sighed. She walked over to me and helped.

Together we carried Edward to the hospital. One of the doctors brought Edward to a room. I wanted to be with him but my mom said that I couldn't so I was waiting outside the door.

After what seems like hours, the door finely opened. But Edward didn't came out. The doctor pushed a stretcher in front of him with Edward on it.

"Edward!" I screamed.

I tried to run to him but my mother grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Let go of me! I need to go to Edward!" I screamed. I tried to yank my arm away from her grip but she was to strong. I started crying.

"There's nothing you can do, Bella. It's too late".

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if I made mistakes in this chapter. Please review!**

**Myrthe95**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Hey! I wanted to thank all the people who have reviewed to this story. It means a lot to me that people like this story. This is chapter 4. I hope you all like it and that I haven't made a lot of mistakes.**

* * *

_Previously: __"There's nothing you can do, Bella. It's too late"._

"To late?" I asked, shocked.

"What do you mean to late?" I demanded. "I have to see him now. Let go of me!" I yelled while I desperately tried to release my arm.

"Are you family from Edward Masen?" A doctor named Dr. Simons said.

"I-I'm his fiancée. Bella Swan". I said. "Could you please tell me what is wrong with Edward". I had a presumption but I hoped I was wrong.

"Yes. I'm sorry to tell you this but Edward is sick. He has the Spanish Influenza". I stopped breathing and I felt my knees trembling.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Edward is dying". My knees gave up and I fell on the ground. How could this happen. Edward dying. I was shaking. The doctor helped me stand up again. Tears were coming out of my eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to speak.

"Where is he? I want to see him".

The doctor was about to say something when my mom started talking. "No you can't, Bella. You can't see him. He broke his promise. He went to see his mother yesterday".

I looked shocked at my mother, who looked shocked herself when she realized what she just said.

"You did what!" I screamed with all my power.

"Bella I -"

I cut her off. "You've forbid him to see his parents!" I yelled even harder.

"Bella, we wanted to protect you. We didn't want you to get sick". My mother said.

"How could you do such a thing to Edward. He had all the right to see his parents". I couldn't believe that my mother would do such a thing. Ever. I turned around and walked away.

"We gave him a choice". My mother said. I stopped and turned around again.

"What choice?" I didn't understand.

"After your dad and I heard that Edward's parents were sick we went to see him. He had already heard the news and wanted to visit his parents in the hospital. We said that if he would go… he could never see you again". I was stunned. Why didn't Edward told me. Edward. I felt pain when I thought of him.

"Please, Bella. You have to understand. We did this for you. To prevent anything from happening to you". My mother begged.

I turned around without saying a word. I ran out of the hospital. Heading nowhere.

I was running. I couldn't see much through my tears so I tripped the whole time. I kept running. My legs started to protest but I didn't care. My legs would probably hurt a lot if I could still feel. I couldn't. I was numb. I tripped again and fell on the ground. This time I didn't stood up. I just lay there. I could feel people starring at me.

"Miss? Miss? Are you alright?" A voice said. I didn't opened my eyes. I just nodded. Suddenly I was lifted from the ground. I wanted to kick and scream but I didn't found the strength.

"Put me down". I mumbled.

"Go to sleep. Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'm here to help-" Before he could finish his sentence I drifted off to a sleep.

I woke up in my own bed. I suddenly realized that I wasn't alone. In the left corner of my bedroom stood a man. The man walked over to me and sat down on the bed.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, thank you". I said.

"May I ask who you are?" I asked the man.

"Oh… yes. My apologies. I'm Jacob. Jacob Black. You're Isabella Swan, right?" I hated when people called me Isabella.

"Please… just call me Bella. I hate the name Isabella". Jacob nodded.

I suddenly realized something. How could Jacob know where I lived?

"Jacob?" He looked up. "How did you know where I lived?" Jacob smiled.

"I didn't. I wanted to take you to a hospital and I saw your mother there. Together we've brought you home". I nodded

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Yes. Come in". I answered. My mother entered the room. I knew it was childishly but I turned my head away.

"Bella, please. Can we talk?" I didn't answered.

"Well… I better get going. It was nice to meet you Bella". Jacob said with a smile

I smiled lightly. "bye". I said.

Jacob left the room and my mother sat down on the bed.

She sighed. "Bella, please understand that anything your dad and I did, we did it out of protection".

"Oh… I do understand that you were trying to protect me… but for what price? I've lost Edward".

My mother shook her head. "It is his own fault that he got sick. We warned him but he didn't listened and now he has to pay the price for that mistake". My mother said bitterly.

"He could have gotten sick everywhere. On the street, in the shops… everywhere. Mom, I do understand that you were trying to protect me but it wasn't right to keep Edward away from his parents. It's terrible that you made him choose between me and his parents". I said.

"Bella, you should me happy… he choose you! Well… at least until yesterday".

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Happy? Happy! Is that what you think that I should feel?" I shook my head. "You're unbelievable". I said while I stood up and ran out of my bedroom.

I ran towards the hospital. There's no way that I would let anybody stop me from seeing Edward. I opened the doors from the hospital and looked around if I could find a doctor. A man with a nameplate saying 'Dr. Cullen' walked towards me.

"Hello. Can I help you?" He asked politely. I looked at him. He was incredibly handsome.

"Uhm… yes. Do you know where I can find Edward Masen?" I saw shock in the man's eyes.

"May I ask who you are?" He asked.

"I'm Bella Swan. His fiancée".

I saw another wave of shock cross his face but he recovered fast.

"I'm sorry… I didn't knew that he was about to get married". He said.

I didn't understand what he meant by those words.

"Could you please tell me where he is?" I asked again.

"I'm sorry. I can't. He's not here anymore. Edward died one hour ago".

* * *

**So... this was chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a bit short but I hadn't had much inspiration today so maybe tomorrow it will be longer. Thank you for reading**

**Myrthe95**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Unfortunately._**

**Hello! First I wanted to thank the people who have reviewed to this story. I understand that some of you might think that the things that I write are to modern for the year 1918 but you have to understand that I'm just an amateur just like all of you. I don't know much about the year 1918. I searched on the internet but couldn't find much. I hope that even I made mistakes you still keep reading this story.**

**This is chapter 5. I hope you all like it!**

_

* * *

_

_Previously: "I'm sorry. I can't. He's not here anymore. Edward died one hour ago"._

No! He can't be! He can't be dead!

"H-he died?" I squeaked.

The doctor nodded, sadly.

"B-but he can't! He can't be dead!" I started to cry.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do to save him". I felt my knees trembling but I told myself that I had to stay strong. This wasn't the right place to collapse.

"Where is he now? Where have they brought him?" I had to know where he was.

"Sorry, I have no idea".

Before I could protest he walked away. Another doctor came down the hallway.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Edward Masen?"

The doctor looked up. "No, I'm sorry. Doctor Cullen said he brought him to the morgue but he's not there anymore".

"Doctor Cullen?" I asked. Something wasn't right. Where could Edward be?

The doctor nodded. "Yes. I believe it was him".

"Where is Edward than?"

"Maybe they brought him to another morgue". The doctor said. For some reason... I didn't believed that.

"O-oke thank you".

"Good luck". The doctor turned around and walked away.

"W-wait!" I yelled after him. I ran to him. "Do you know where his mother, Elizabeth Masen is?"

The doctor looked pained. By the look he gave me, I already knew what he was about to tell me.

"Elizabeth died one hour before Edward did". I cringed when a new wave of pain filled my heart.

"T-thank you". I stuttered.

The doctor nodded and turned around. I walked out of the hospital.

When I was out of the hospital, I started running. I didn't care where I would go. As long as I could escape all the things I felt. I saw the lake become closer. I ran even harder until my feet where in the water. I started crying. How can I live without Edward. He's my life, my other half. I heard somebody scream. I turned around and looked up. On a cliff behind me I saw a woman. She was a bit older than me. She had a heart shaped face and she had caramel brown hair. She was crying. Then I suddenly realized what she was about to do.

"No! Don't! Wait!" I screamed. I started running. I knew I was never going to make it.

"Please don't!" I yelled even harder. The woman looked at me. She took a step forward and jumped.

"No!". I screamed while I saw here falling.

I didn't wanted to see it. I turned around and ran away. I had never ran so hard in my entire life. Suddenly I collided against someone. I didn't care who it was, I just hugged him while I started crying again.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I heard Jacob say. I couldn't talk. I kept crying.

"Bella. You've got to tell me what's wrong". He begged. "Did somebody hurt you"? He asked, suddenly angry. I shook my head.

"Woman. Jumped. off. cliff". I managed to say before I passed out.

"Bella? Bella?" A familiar voice said.

"Yes?" I murmured while I opened my eyes.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked. I nodded.

I looked around. I was in a unfamiliar house. It was probably Jacob's house. I was lying on a couch with a couple of blankets on me. I threw the blankets of me and stood up. I felt my head spinning but before I could fall, Jacob already caught me.

He was close. His face was only a few inches away from mine. He tightened his arms around my waist. I saw in his eyes what he was about to do.

"J-jacob". I said.

He let go of me and murmured an apology.

"What happened to the woman on the cliff? Who was she?"

Jacob looked sad. "It was Esme Evenson. She died. They couldn't save here".

I felt more pain. I wondered how much pain I could take before I would collapse.

"I-it's better that I'm going home now".

I wasn't planning on going home, I just wanted to get out of here. I turned around to walk away.

"Wait". Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "You could at least explain to me why you're running away the whole time". I nodded. He deserved to know the truth.

"M-my fiancée just died". I said.

It felt like somebody stabbed me in the heart while I said these words.

"I'm sorry... How did he died?" Jacob asked.

"He had the Spanish Influenza. He got it when he was visiting his mother in the hospital. His father had already died. His mother died one hour before Edward did".

I ignored the pain.

"And what if you had gotten sick as well? What if you died because Edward went to see his parents? That's a bit selfish, don't you think?

I couldn't believe it. Why did nobody understand.

"How could you say such a thing? Of course he wanted to see his parents. He loved them. He had the right to see them".

Jacob shook his head. "Not if he could risk your life with doing that. Clearly he doesn't love you enough to protect you that much".

I yanked the hand he was still holding and now stroking, away from his grip. The words he said were hurting me. It made me want to hurt him back. But I didn't knew how.

"He _did_ love me. My parents gave him a choice. If he would visit his parents, he would lose me. If he wouldn't visit his parents… Edward was allowed to marry me. Edward choose me. I still don't understand why. I didn't knew anything about the deal. I heard it yesterday. When Edward heard that his father died he couldn't take it anymore. He went to visit his mother that next morning".

Jacob shook his head again. "He didn't choose you. He choose his parents in the end".

Now it was my turn to shake my head. "It's not about who he had choose. If it was up to me, the deal wouldn't be there at all. It's about that my family kept Edward away from his own parents".

I started crying again. It was a miracle that I had tears left after I cried so much.

Jacob pulled me into a hug. He was softly stroking my back. Trying to comfort me. When I calmed down a bit, I pushed lightly against Jacob's chest. He understand the hint. He let go of me.

"I have to go". I said while I turned around and ran out of his house.

I decided that I should go home now. I had to face my parents sooner or later. It was already starting to get dark. I opened the door of my house and tried to sneak to my room but my dad already noticed that I was home.

"Bella? I know you're there". My father said.

I walked into the living room.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Really I am fine". While I said these words I started crying again.

My dad walked over to me and hugged me, letting me ruining his shirt. It was an uncomfterable hug. My dad never knew what he had to do when somebody was crying. Most of the time, it was my mother who was comforting me when I was sad.

After a few minute, my father released me. I murmured a good night and went to my room. I changed into something more comfterable. I lay down on my bed but I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, terrible images of Edward dying would cross my mind. So I stayed awake. I fell asleep when it became morning. When I woke up, I didn't get out of bed. I didn't want to do anything. I just lay there the whole day. Thinking. Doing nothing. Days passed like that until one day my mother entered the room.

"Bella! This has got to stop! You're coming out of your bed right now!"

I got dressed and went downstairs. My mom and dad were already at the breakfast table.

"Bella? How are you now?" My dad asked after a couple of minutes.

"I'm fine". I said shortly.

"Bella, your mother and I are here for you. You know that right?" I nodded.

"Yes. I know".

After I ate my breakfast, I stood up.

"I'm going for a walk". I murmured.

Before any of my parents could protest, I was already out of the door. I knew where I was going to. The meadow. Our meadow.

After more than an hour of walking, I was finally there. It took a lot longer than I had with Edward because Edward wasn't there to catch me when I fell. Edward. I felt the pain again.

I looked around the meadow. It wasn't special without Edward. It was just a field. It was still beautiful but it just felt like something was missing.

I sat down on the ground and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful day.

I heard something move behind me. I turned around. I couldn't believe what I saw. Next to a tree across the meadow, stood a god. The god looked exactly like Edward. There was something different about the way he looked. His skin was pale white and looked like it was made from stone. The green eyes I loved so much where now a bright red color.

Against my better judgment, I took a step forward. Suddenly Edward's lips pulled over his teeth and he hissed at me. His red eyes turned black as he looked at me.

"E-edward?" I stuttered.

Edward snarled at me. This was it... I knew I was going to die but I didn't feel any fear. He was ready. Ready to attack me. I love you Edward... I thought while Edward jumped.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Myrthe95**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry that I hadn't updated earlier but I just couldn't find the time to do it. I hope you forgive me. This is chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously: "E-edward?" I stuttered. Edward snarled at me. This was it... I knew I was going to die but I didn't feel any fear. He was ready. Ready to attack me. I love you Edward... I thought while Edward jumped._

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain and coldness.

But it didn't come. instead I heard a loud bang. it sounded as if two rocks collided against each other

"Edward!" A vague familiar voice yelled.

I opened my eyes. Edward was pinned to the ground by doctor Cullen. Edward was growling and tried to bite him. It confuses me. What had happened to Edward that he was behaving like this?

"Edward! You have to calm down! That's Bella! Remember? You love her! She has a life and a family and friends! She has a future! She's a human being! Don't do this to her, Edward!" Edward relaxed a bit. Doctor Cullen held him down until Edward had relaxed completely.

Edward stood up and looked at me. His eyes were slowly turning red again. You could see a lot of pain in them.

Suddenly a wave of wind blew my hair away from my neck. Edward stiffened and his eyes turned black again. He closed his eyes and I saw he wasn't breathing. I looked at Edward. He just stood there, looking like a statue.

"Go". Doctor Cullen said to Edward. Edward nodded and ran into the woods. Doctor Cullen turned towards me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella". He said before he turned around and followed Edward. Leaving me behind.

I just lay there, petrified. It was already dark when I heard people screaming.

"Bella!" I heard my mother yell.

"Bella, where are you?!" I heard my father scream.

There was a third person. Jacob. "Bella? Are you there?" He yelled.

I walked towards de screaming. My mother saw me coming and she started running towards me. She hugged me tightly.

"Bella. Thank god. Where were you? It's already dark".

I couldn't talk. Couldn't feel. I was back to numb again.

"Bella? What's wrong?" My mother asked.

My dad and Jacob noticed me and walked to where my mother and I stood.

"I saw him". I whispered.

"Saw who, dear?" My mother asked.

"Edward". It was barely a whisper.

"Impossible". I heard my father murmur.

Jacob didn't say anything. He stiffened and his jaw clenched.

"Bella". My mother said carefully. "Bella. Edward only died a couple of days ago. It's normal to have hallucinations". My mother said it like she was trying to convince herself instead of me.

"But I saw him!" I yelled.

My mother shook her head. She was angry. "Enough, Bella. We're going home". My mother grabbed my arm and pulled me with her. I didn't protest. I just walked along with her. Jacob and my father were following on a distant.

When we were finally home, Jacob left without saying goodbye. He was acting strange. Maybe he did believe me.

"Go to your room". My mother said. She was still angry.

I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. I lay down in bed without feeling the need to pull the blankets over me. I just lay there. Thinking. Was it real or wasn't it? Was it really Edward? or was it just an hallucination just like my mother said. No. It was real. Edward was there. How, I didn't knew but he was. I heard loud talking from downstairs but I couldn't make sense out of the words.

I walked to my door and opened it slightly.

"I've had enough of it. I'm going to take her to a doctor". I heard my mother say.

"Renee, she has just lost her fiancé. Give her some time". I loved my father for saying this.

"How much time is she going to need?" My mother said, she was not for away from screaming.

"Renee. Give her a few weeks. Months. Just enough time for her to heal". My dad stayed calm.

"Fine". My mother said. "But if she still acts this way in a few weeks... I'm going to take her to a doctor". My mother ended the discussion.

I walked over to my bed and lay down again. I felt my eyelids drop. Edward, where are you? I thought while I drifted off to a sleep.

**Two months later**

_It was dark. I couldn't see anything. Somebody turned on the light. The sudden bright light was hurting my eyes. I looked around and realized that I was in my room. In the corner of the room stood Edward with bright red eyes and blood at the corner of his mouth. He was holding my mother in his arms. Next to him was a pile of corpses. I recognized the faces. My father, Jacob, the rest of my family and friends. I watched the lifeless bodies of the people I loved. I looked at Edward. Did he do this? I couldn't believe it. He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. __Edward walked towards me. His red eyes turning black. _

I screamed myself awake. It was the same nightmare I've been having for already two months. My parents had stopped coming into my room after I screamed myself awake. They were used to it. Two months. Two months it had been when I last saw Edward. Two painful months. The only person who was there for me was Jacob. He had become my best friend. If Jacob wasn't there, I would probably hadn't survived it. Unanswered questions were taking over my mind. Is he dead? If he wasn't than where was he now? What is he doing? Why am I thinking so much about him? And most importantly. Was he thinking about me to?

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Bella? Jacob is here. Are you decent?" My mother asked.

"Yes. Send him in". I answered.

"Hi, Bells!" Jacob said cheerfully while he walked into my room.

"Hi". I said with a smile. It was hard to stay sad when Jacob was around. He looked worried at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I can ask you the same question. Are you still having those nightmares?"

My face turned red. I nodded.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Your parents have told me".

I shook my head. "It's nothing". I said, fighting back the tears that were filling my eyes.

"Bella, you have to let go. He is not coming back. You could be happy with somebody else. You could be happy with... me". Jacob's warm hand stroked my cheek.

A couple of days ago, Jacob had declared his love to me. My mother pushed me to marry him but I couldn't do it. I loved him as a friend. I wasn't in love with him.

Jacob was still stroking my cheek while he pulled my head closer. His lips where only a few inches away from mine. I saw that he was about to brake that distant.

"Please, don't". I whispered.

Jacob pulled his head back a little so he could look at my face.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I can't do it. I love Edward".

"Bella, I just want to make you happy. I hate seeing you like this". Jacob said with a worried expression on his face.

"What are you talking about, Jacob. I'm fine. I'm happy". I lied.

Jacob raised his eyebrow. "If this is what a happy person looks like, I can't imagine how you would look if you had a depression. Tell me Bella... When is the last time you smiled?" Jacob asked.

"Just a minute ago". I said confidently.

Jacob shook his head. "I meant, really smiled". Jacob said.

"It was a long time ago". I admitted.

"You see? You're not happy. Why don't you let me change that?" Jacob asked.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I can't be happy without Edward". I sobbed.

Jacob sighed and dropped the subject. "Get dressed and meet me outside. I want to tell you something". He commanded.

I sighed but stood up from my bed. Jacob walked out of the room. After I dressed myself I walked downstairs and ate my breakfast. When I was finished eating I told my parents where I was going and I walked with Jacob to the woods. I wonder what he wanted to tell me. Suddenly he stopped. He looked in my eyes.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. You've probably noticed that my skin is warmer than that of a normal human. That's because I am not human. Well at least not completely. I'm a werewolve, Bella". He said carefully.

I couldn't say anything. I was speechless. But seriously. Which way was the best thing to react to something like that? Suddenly I realized something.

"You know what happened to Edward?" I asked.

Jacob wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yes. I know what happened to your blo- I mean Edward". I was stunned.

"Than tell me". I demanded.

"Your fiancé has become a filthy bloodsucker".

"With bloodsucker you mean-"

"Vampire". Jacob interrupted.

I was confused. Should I laugh at him? Telling him that it is ridiculous. Should I believe him? I really didn't knew.

"How do you know that?"

"My brothers and I tried to hunt him down but Carlisle Cullen had convinced us not to".

"Why would you hunt Edward down?" I asked shocked.

"Because he is a VAMPIRE, Bella! God, haven't you heard what I said?! He drinks the blood of innocent people!"

"And you are a WEREWOLVE, Jacob. I don't see Edward hunt you down either".

"He's a newborn, Bella. He can't control himself. Carlisle is a vampire for so long but Edward isn't. Carlisle can control himself but Edward can't".

I couldn't believe it.

"Carlisle Cullen? Doctor Cullen? Is he a vampire to?"

"Yes. He changed Edward. He said to us that he would take the blame if Edward made a mistake. But I doubt that Edward can follow Carlisle's special diet".

"Special diet?"

"Yes instead of humanblood, Carlisle drinks the blood of animals". I was relieved.

"What are you so worried about then? If they drink the blood of animals instead of human I can't see the problem".

"Bella, no newborn can resist the blood of a human". My mind wandered to the day in the meadow where Edward almost attacked me.

"But, he's still alive then?" I asked, suddenly happy.

"Bella, you're impossible". Jacob groaned.

Suddenly we heard a woman scream and after that something was howling and barking loud.

Jacob listened.

"Jacob? What's wrong?"

"shh". Was Jacob's answer.

He looked at me.

"Stay here and don't move". Jacob commanded.

I nodded.

Jacob started running but while he was doing that, his body started shaking and he exploded. Jacob had turned into a huge wolf.

I was alone. I heard more howling and barking coming my way so I started to run. I saw something at the end of the woods. A man and a woman. I ran harder. When I got closer I stopped breathing. The man had his back to me and he was holding a woman. His teeth were buried in her neck. The woman was fighting but she was becoming weaker. She stopped moving and the man let her fall.

"E-edward?" I stuttered.

The man turned around. It wasn't Edward. This time it were two unfamiliar red eyes. The man smiled widely.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked while he took a step closer.

I took a step back.

"N-no. I have to go". I stuttered while I turned around.

"No, stay". The man said sweetly.

Suddenly I was pinned against a tree.

I shivered when his cold teeth brushed my neck. "Hmm... You smell delicous... Isabella". He murmered against my skin.

"How do you know my name?" I managed to say.

The man laughed shortly. "You're all Edward ever talks about".

He pulled at my hair so my neck was completly exposed.

"You know Edward?" I choked out.

"I've been keeping an eye on him and his family for the last couple of weeks. I want their territorium. I want the blood". He said.

I shivered.

"I couldn't believe it when I heard Edward talk to that doctor about the incredible temptation of your blood. I had to smell it myself and I have to admit. You really are a temptation". He said with a smile. "Now stop talking. You're distracting me Miss Swan". He grinned at me before he ones again brushed his teeth against my neck.

* * *

**This was chapter 6. I'm really sorry it took me so long. I hope you liked it.**

**Myrthe95**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! So... This is chapter 7 and I hope you like it. Sorry it took me so long but I am also busy of writing a new story.**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews I got from the last chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight nor the characters.**

* * *

_"I couldn't believe it when I heard Edward talk to that doctor about the incredible temptation of your blood. I had to smell it myself and I have to admit. You really are a temptation". He said with a smile. "Now stop talking. You're distracting me Miss Swan". He grinned at me before he ones again brushed his teeth against my neck._

I shivered. He pushed me harder against the tree. I was trying to push him away but he was too strong. The way my head was pulled back by him was making it hard to breathe. I knew that it was over. I knew I couldn't expect any help. Not that I wanted it. I refuse to let anyone die because of me. I was thankful that Jacob could run away on time so he wouldn't get hurt.

I heard a loud growl. The man and I looked at the same direction.

"Don't you dare touch her". Edward growled.

"Edward". The man laughed. "What took you so long".

Edward snarled at him. "Let go of her, James. It's me and my family you want. Not her". Shock crossed James face. Then a smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot about your special ability. Mindreading, wasn't it?" Edward didn't answer. "And I do want her. She smells delicious, haven't you noticed?" Edward growled again. "Oh of course you noticed. You're the one I heard it from. Thanks to you I'm going to have a delicious meal tonight". James smiled. Edward was still growling at James.

James coughed. "Well, ehm. This has been nice but can we get this over with? I've got better things to do". He smiled at me. "Miss. Swan, whenever your ready". He said with a smile while his lips pulled all the way over his teeth.

Before my eyes could really focese, James was of of me and pinned to the ground by Edward. It was all a vague blur because they were moving very fast. Edward was pinned to a tree by James. His teeth only a few inches away from Edward's flawless skin. Edward pushed James away. I heard howling and barking coming our way. James stiffened but recovered fast. He ran away, into the woods. Edward ran to me over to me.

"B-Bella? Are you alright". I couldn't talk so I nodded.

The barking was becoming louder.

"I need to get you out of here". He murmured to himself.

Edward picked me up bridal stile and ran away. My eyes went wide in shock. I felt the wind in my hair and my eyes started to water. I felt Edward's arms tense and he stopped breathing. He held me close to his body. I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't. My brain was disconnected from my body. I felt dizzy and tried my hardest not to faint. We were passing trees and houses. I suddenly realized that it was dark and that nobody was out on the streets anymore.

Edward suddenly stopped. I looked up. We were in front of a big house. It was beautiful. Without saying anything Edward opened the door and stepped into a room.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled.

In two seconds the handsome doctor was standing next to Edward.

"What happened, Edward?" Carlisle said in shock. He looked at me.

"James, Laurent and Victoria went hunting in the village. The wolves went to catch them but they escaped into the woods. The wolves lost them. Bella was in the woods and... and James was about to attack her. I smelt the scent of Bella and followed it. I was almost too late, Carlisle". He whispered the last line.

"It's oke Edward. She's safe. I think you need to put her down. You look thirsty".

Edward shook his head. "I'm fine. I can handle it".

I looked up and into Edward's eyes. They were black and he had dark circles under his eyes.

E-Edward". I croaked. "You can put me down. I think I can stand".

Edward put me carefully on my feet.

"Are you hurt, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"No, really I'm fine doctor Cullen".

He smiled. "Please, Bella. Call me Carlisle".

Another person came down the stairs. In less than a half second a beautiful woman stood between Carlisle and Edward. I felt the cold stab of jealousy. Did Edward had another, already? I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked, looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle explained in a rush of words what had happened while I looked at Edward. He looked so beautiful. His eyes weren't red. They were a beautiful Topaz color. Carlisle was finished speaking and the woman took a step forward. She looked familiar. I'm sure I've seen her before. I just couldn't remember when.

"So you are the famous Bella Swan?" She asked with a warm smile. She had the same color eyes as Edward and Carlisle.

"I guess I am". I smiled back.

I looked the woman in the eye and I suddenly realized something.

"You're Esme Evenson". I said in shock.

Esme looked confused at me.

"Yes... Well, I was. It's Esme Cullen now". She said with a big smile.

Carlisle chuckled and kissed the top of her head. I was relieved. Edward hasn't got anyone else.

"I saw you on that cliff two months ago" I took a deep breath. "I saw you jump". I whispered.

Esme's eyes went wide.

"You were the one who screamed". She said in shock.

"Yes... I screamed you to stop".

On that moment somebody burst threw the doors. I couldn't see who it was because Edward went to stand in front of me. His arms wide so he could protect me from whatever was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Edward growled.

"Where is Bella you stupid bloodsucker?! I swear to god, if you've hurt her I'm going to tear you apart! Piece by piece!" Jacob yelled.

I walked past Edward.

"Bella". Jacob said relieved. "There you are. Come... I'll bring you home".

Edward went to stand in front of me again.

"No". He growled.

Jacob let out a annoyed sigh.

"Give her to me bloodsucker. I don't think she's really save with you". Jacob said with an irritated voice.

"Oh... and you think she's save with a bunch of werewolves?" Edward growled at him.

"Yes. I really think she is. She is saver with me than with a newborn who can't control himself".

"I'm very well capable of controlling myself, thank you. And why are you talking? You left her in the woods". Edward said. He took a step closer to Jacob.

"She would have been safe if she hadn't start running". Jacob replied calmly.

"That doesn't change the fact that you left her alone in the woods while three vampires were running around there".

"They couldn't touch Bella. We went after them immediately". Jacob said convidently.

"One of them almost got to Bella while you were playing around in the woods". Edward growled.

I didn't like it that they were talking about me like I wasn't even there.

"Well he obviously didn't because I see Bella still standing there".

"Yes because I saved her, you stupid mongrel!" Edward yelled.

"So, one of them is dead?" Jacob looked a bit dissapointed.

"No, he ran away when he heard your tribe".

"We almost had that red one but on some kind of way she knew how to escape". Jacob said.

"Yes. Carlisle thinks that she has the ability to escape".

"Whatever". Jacob said. "Give Bella to me. I'll take her home".

"I think I very well capable of bringing MY fiancé home". Edward growled.

"Oh yes. And what exactly were you planning to say when her parents see her supposed to be dead fiancé in their house". Jacob said with an raised eyebrow.

Edward looked down at his feet. "I hadn't really thought about that yet". Edward admitted.

Jacob laughed mockingly.

"Just give Bella to me. I can perfectly take care of YOUR fiancé". Jacob said with a satisfied smile.

"Watch yourself, DOG". Edward growled.

"Why? What were you going to do about it, BLOODSUCKER". Jacob growled back.

"J-jake, it's ok. Edward can bring me home. You need to rest". I said.

Edward's eyes lit up and on his face appeared a smile. Jacob on the other hand, looked very angry.

"J-jacob I-" I had to explain to him why I wanted Edward to bring me home.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. You've chosen your side".

"Wait, Jacob!" I yelled while he ran out of the house.

Edward put his hands on my shoulders.

I wiped the tears away who were threatening to fall.

"Can you please take me home?" I whispered.

"Sure". Edward guided me outside his house and into his garden. I wanted to hold his hand but for some reason he avoided physical contact.

He lifted me up again.

"No not again". I groaned.

"Bella we have to. It will take hours if we're going to walk. Close your eyes".

I closed my eyes and immediatly opened them again.

"And what if we hit a tree". I asked. I started to panic.

Edward chuckled.

"Bella, we're not going to hit a tree. I couldn't even if I tried".

I gave him a humpf.

"Close your eyes, Bella". Edward commanded.

I closed them again. I felt the wind in my hair but besides that I didn't noticed at all that we were running.

I heard Edward's calm breathing and I felt happy. I don't care that he's a vampire. I love him.

"Bella". Edward's soft voice said. "We're here".

He put me carefully on my feet. He knew all to well about my ability to fall down a lot.

After he had sat me back on my feet. He turned around and walked away.

"Wait!" I yelled after him.

He turned around. "What is it?"

"Aren't you going to stay?" I said, slightly pouting.

"Bella you know I'm not allowed to go in your room without the permission of your parents. And because I'm supposed to be dead, that permission will never come". Edward said.

"Nobody has to know. You could climb through my window. It's not like you haven't been there before without the permission of my parents". We knew that it was against the rules to sleep in the same bed before marriage but we did it anyways. It's not like we did things we shouldn't do. Edward slept always on the covers while I slept under it so we still weren't completely braking the rules.

Edward didn't react.

"Please, Edward. You've got to give me some answers". My head almost exploded of the many unanswered questions.

"Please". I begged.

Edward groaned. "It's so unfair that you're doing that. You know I can't refuse".

A small smile was playing on my lips.

I made my eyes big and pouted.

Edward growled a bit. "Fine". He said.

"I see you soon". I hoped that my parents wouldn't be to mad at me.

I opened the door and was immediately yelled at.

"Bella! Where were you?!" My father yelled.

"Charlie, calm down. I'll handle it". My mother said softly.

Charlie nodded and murmured something unintelligibly while he walked away.

"Bella!" My mother screamed even louder. "Do you have any idea what the time is?! It's already dark outside! Where were you?!"

I jumped back in shock.

"Mother. I went for a walk, remember?"

"Yes. in the morning, Bella! You went for a walk in the morning! it's night, Bella! Night!"

"Jacob and I had a lot to talk about". I lied.

My mother was suddenly smiling.

"So. You've excepted his proposal?" My mother asked, enthusiastic.

"No!" I said a little too loud. "We were just talking about... things". Oh god. I've always been a terrible liar.

The corners of my mother's mouth turned down.

"Mother. I'm going to sleep. I am really tired". I faked a yawn.

I turned around and walked to the stairs.

"Wait! You haven't eaten yet".

"I'm not hungry". I lied. My stomach was rumbling in hunger but I had to talk to Edward.

"Well... at least eat some bread. It's a little old but you can still eat it". I walked to the table and grabbed the bread. I took a bite and took it with me upstairs.

When I opened the door, Edward was sitting on a chair next to my bed.

"Hi". I said with a smile.

"Hello". Edward answered.

I sat down on the bed and took another bite of the bread. It was old bread but I was so hungry that I didn't really care what I was eating as long as it was food.

"Do you want a bite?" I asked.

Edward raised his eyebrow.

"Bella, I'm a vampire. The only thing I eat or drink is blood". I shivered.

"I'm sorry. I know it's disgusting but I have no choice. You' probably hate me".

I shook my head.

"No, Edward. I don't hate you. How can I possibly hate you? You're drinking animal blood instead of human blood".

"Bella, I've killed humans". Edward whispered.

"Why?" I couldn't imagine that my Edward would kill somebody.

"Because I'm a newborn. It's really hard for me to resist the scent of human blood".

"Is it hard for you now?" I asked.

"Harder than you can possibly imagine". He answered.

"Ok. Than change me. Turn me into a vampire, Edward". I said with a smile.

Edward's eyes went wide.

"Are you insane? Do you have any idea what you will become?" Edward said to me. He was angry.

"No". I answered, honestly.

"You'll become a monster. A vampire. You will always be thirsty. You can't have human friends because you could kill them. You'll lose your family. You lose everything".

"Yes. You're right. I will lose everything but I get something in return. I'll get you".

"I'm not going to do it". Edward ended the discussion.

"Did it hurt?" I asked.

Edward understood what I asked.

"Yes, it was the most painful thing I've ever experienced". I shivered when I thought of my Edward who was hurting.

Suddenly I was angry.

"How could you do it?!" I almost yelled.

"Do what?"

"Not coming back. I thought I'd lost you. I thought I went insane that day in the meadow! Why didn't you came back after you had been changed?!"

"Bella your parents are downstairs". Edward warned.

"I don't care". I hissed. "Tell me".

"Bella, you've got no idea. After I had been changed the only thing I thought about was blood. Carlisle took me hunting. After I drank the blood of animals I wasn't satisfied. One day a couple of hunters crossed my path while I was hunting by myself. I couldn't resist it. I killed them. I returned home and I was disgusted with myself after I had realized what I had done. Carlisle calmed me with the thought that every vampire had to get through this. From that moment, Carlisle would always go with me when I needed to hunt. One day while Carlisle and I were hunting, we decided that we should separate because there weren't enough animals in one area. After I had feed myself on a mountain lion, I smelled something. It was the most delicious scent I had ever smelled. It made my mouth water with venom and my throat burn with thirst. I followed the scent and ended up being in the meadow. I didn't remembered what had happened. My instinct took over. Suddenly Carlisle had me pinned to the ground and tried to calm me down. I realized what I was doing and hated myself for it. How could I wanted to kill you. I'm still thankful that Carlisle was there. He tried to tell me that I would had stopped even if he hadn't be there but I ignored him. I knew I could never see you again. I knew I had lost you".

It was quiet for a while.

"You haven't lost me, Edward. I'm here. I'm yours. I love you". I whispered

"I love you to, Bella. With all my heart. That's why I can't stay. How can I ever live with myself if I would kill you".

"You wouldn't". I said confidently.

"You don't know it, Bella. There's always a chance that I might slip and kill you". Edward looked pained.

"Then why won't you change me?"

"Because I'm not going to ruin you, Bella. I'm not going to end your life". Edward said threw chlenched teeth.

I let the subject fall because I had so much more to ask and I started to feel very tired. I took another bite from the bread.

"So... you can read minds?" I asked.

"Yes. I can read everyone's minds apart from yours".

"Why?" I asked curious. I was happy that he couldn't read my thoughts.

"I don't know, actually".

I yawned.

"Go sleep, Bella".

"No". I said stubbornly. "I've got so much more to ask you".

"I'll be here tomorrow".

"You will?" I asked happy.

"Yes. I'm going to stay outside your house all night. I don't want to take the risk that those three vampires come back".

"Don't you need to sleep?" I asked worried

"No. I don't sleep". Edward said with a strange voice.

"Really? So... No coffins?" I asked.

"No coffins". Edward laughed.

I yawned again.

"Sleep well, Bella".

"Promise me that you'll be here tomorrow".

Edward sighed but nodded.

"I promise".

Edward stood up from the chair and walked to my window.

"Stay, please". I whispered.

Edward sighed but sat down on the chair anyways.

I lay down under the covers and closed my eyes.

"Edward?"

"hhmm". Was Edward's response.

"Why won't you touch me?" I started to blush. "I mean, holding my hand and stroking my cheek like you always did?"

"For two reasons". Edward said.

"And those reasons are?"

"One because I'm afraid that I might crush you. And second because I think you would think that it's revolting". Edward said with that strange voice again.

"Why would you think that?" I asked. My eyes were still closed because I couldn't found the strength to open them.

Edward answered my question by holding the hand that was resting next to my head. My eyes immediately opened and I jumped. His hand was cold. Cold as ice. Edward immediately took his hand back.

"I'm sorry". He murmured.

"N-no". I stuttered.

With the strength I had left, I lifted my hand and searched for his face. I found it. It was just as cold as his hand. It was hard but still soft. It felt like stone. I stroked his cheek with the palm of my hand. Edward put his own hand over mine and pulled it away from his cheek.

"Bella, sleep". He commanded while he stroked my hand.

"Kay". I murmured.

I closed my eyes again and started to drift up into a sleep.

I was gone but not far away enough to sleep.

I was still feeling Edward's hand which means that he was still holding it. I sighed happily.

"What are you doing here". I heard Edward suddenly growl.

"I came to look if you haven't killed her yet". I heard Jacob said.

"Well you have your prove. Now get out of here". Edward hissed.

"Why don't you leave? And I can have some time with your fiancé". I heard the arrogance in Jacob's voice.

I wanted to tell them to stop but I couldn't found the strength.

Edward ignored him.

"You know, she looks a bit cold. Maybe I should climb in their next to her so I can keep her warm". Jacob said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You keep you filthy hands of her, you understand pup?" Edward growled.

I had enough of it.

"Stop. I'm trying to sleep". I murmured.

"She's right. Let's get this outside with".

That definitely wasn't my plan.

"Sorry, DOG. I'm not in the mood to play your game".

"Why? Are you afraid to lose?" Jacob teased.

Edward sighed.

"Bella, I'm going to discuss this outside with him. I'll be right back". Edward stroked my cheek.

I wanted to protest but I couldn't found the strength to do it.

I heard yelling from outside.

I wanted them to stop before something bad would happen.

They were both growling very loudly.

I forced my eyes to open and got out of bed.

This has got to stop. Now

I was halfway across my room when I heard a terrible ripping sound and my heart immediatly stopped beating.

**Thank you for reading! Please review.**

* * *

**Myrthe95**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! I know this chapter is a bit short but I hadn't had mutch time to write more. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Previously: I was halfway across my room when I heard a terrible ripping sound and my heart immediatly stopped beating._

No! Edward! Jacob!

I ran to my window and looked outside.

I couldn't see anything because it was so dark.

I heard more growling.

Have they hurt themselves?

This has to stop.

"Jacob! Edward!" I yelled in the dark.

No answer.

I leaned farther out of the window.

"Boo!" James appeared in front of my window.

I jumped back.

"What's wrong, Isabella?" James said with a wide grin, pleased with my reaction.

"Edward and Jacob will find you". I warned. "They're going to know that it was you".

"Your fiancé and puppy are fighting outside with Victoria and Laurent. They're not going to save you".

He walked to my door and locked it.

After that he lifted me up bridal style and walked to my window.

I screamed and kicked but he was to strong.

"Bella?" I heard my mother's panicked voice outside my door.

James turned towards the door.

"No... don't! it's me you want. Not them". I begged.

"Bella! What's going on?" I heard my father say.

They tried to open my door without succes.

James walked to my window again.

"Let go of me". I hissed.

"As you please". He smiled.

He lifted me outside my window and let go of my legs. Before I could fall he grabbed one of my hands.

I was hanging outside my window. I looked down and my stomic turned as I saw how high it was.

I screamed.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell. Jacob was barking loudly.

"Bella! Open the door!" My mother demanded.

James pulled me up again.

I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Well that was fun". James said with a smile.

He jumped out of the window with me in his arms.

I screamed again.

"Bella!" I heard my mother and father scream at the same time.

I was outside now.

Jacob was fighting in his wolf form with a woman with bright red hair who I presumed was Victoria. Edward was fighting with a man with dark hair and a olived colored skin. He must be Laurent.

Laurent was missing one arm. That explains the ripping sound I heard before.

"No. Edward. Jacob". I whispered.

Edward looked up and his eyes met mine. He looked panicked at me.

Laurent jumped on Edward's back, his teeth only a few inches away from Edward's neck

I shrieked in fear.

Edward shook Laurent of off him and pinned him to the ground.

James started running to the woods.

"Stop! Let me go!" I screamed. I kicked my legs and pushed against his chest with all my power. I was crying.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice scream from a distant.

James was running throught the woods. Not even bothered by my kicking and screaming. He was to strong. His arms were like an ire chain around my body.

"Where are you taking me?" I hissed.

"A place where Edward can easily find you". James said with an smile.

**EPOV**

No! Bella! I thought while the vampire named Laurent jumped on my back, his teeth barely inches away from my neck. I hear Bella shriek in fear. I shook Laurent of off me and pinned him to the ground. I felt a light wind through my hair and looked up. Bella and James were gone. I heard Bella scream.

"Edward!" I heard her yell in panic.

"Bella!" I screamed.

This was all my fault... I had to safe her.

I ripped off Laurent his other arm.

There was not much he could do now.

Laurent stood up and tried to escape by running into the woods.

I jumped on his back and disconnected his head from his body.

I looked at Jacob who was still fighting with Victoria.

"What happened, Charlie?" I heard Renee's voice whisper from Bella's room. They must have found a way to open the door.

"I don't know". Charlie answered.

Renee started crying.

Charlie tried to soothe her.

"We'll find her back, Renee". Charlie calmed his wife.

"What's that noise?" Renee asked.

Dammit... we need to get out of here.

Charlie looked out of the window.

I knew he couldn't see me but that didn't calm me.

"Who's there?!" I heard Charlie yell in the dark.

"Jacob". I hissed. "Hurry".

_You know... you could try to help. _I heard Jacob say in his thoughts.

I walked over to Jacob who was rolling on the ground with Victoria.

Victoria rolled over so she was on top of him. She was trying to bite him but Jacob was to fast. I took Victoria's head in both my hands and pulled hard. I heard a loud ripping sound. I was now holding her head in my arms.

"Jacob... I want you to collect the peaces and burn them. After that you have to go to my house and get Carlisle and Esme. Tell them to follow my scent so they can find me". I said while throwing Victoria's head on the ground

_Why do you get to safe her... you filthy bloodsucker._

"Because if I can remember it properly... Bella is MY fiancee. You help her by doing what I just asked. Please... just do it".

_Fine!_ Jacob growled.

I ran into the woods as fast as I could. I picked up Bella's scent easily and followed it.

**BPOV**

I was lying in the corner of a room. I was in Edward's previous house. It hadn't changed at all sinds the last time I saw it.

James walked into the room.

"So... he can be here any minute now". James said with a smile while he walked over to me.

I put my hands on each side of my body and pushed myself up so I could sat up against the wall.

"What do you mean, he can be here any minute now? Who's going to be here?" I demanded.

"Edward".

My breathing stopped.

"No! Why? You got me now. No one will stop you... Leave Edward alone... please". I begged.

James laughed.

"You're not the only thing I want".

He walked to the other room and returned with a knife in one of his hands.

I stayed calm.

"Than what is it that you want?" I asked.

"I want Edward and his family dead... so I can have their land. Their territorium. The people". He smiled at me. "The blood".

I shook my head.

"You don't have to kill them... they don't drink human blood... only the blood from animals". James wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yes, I already knew that. They don't drink humanblood but that doesn't mean that they won't protect it. Edward and those dogs make it really hard for me to feed". He said while he kneeled down next to me.

"I want them out of my way and you're going to help me get it". He whispered in my ear.

I shivered.

"Never". I said.

James laughed.

"Yes you are but don't worry... you won't have to do anything. I will do all the hard work".

He grabbed my arm and ripped of the sleeve.

I gasped in shock.

He put the knife on my arm and I shivered when I felt the cold ire against my arm.

I tried to yank my arm away without succes.

"I'm not going to kill you, Isabella... but Edward will". James whispered in my ear again.

"He wouldn't". I said confidently.

"We'll see. He is a newborn... it's really hard for him to resist the fresh blood of a human". He said while stroking my skin with the knife.

James eyes went to the window. He focused on something I couldn't see yet.

"Aah...". He said with a smile. "He's here... alone. Apparently Victoria has killed that stupid dog". He said pleased.

No! Jacob! I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Please, don't do this". I begged.

"Too late... it's already happening". He said while Edward jumped through the window. His black eyes focusing on James while he walked closer.

* * *

**This was chapter 8... I hope you all like it!**

**Myrthe95**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so so so sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter. I was a little bit stuck with the story and didn't know how to continue. **

**This is Chapter 9... I hope you'll enjoy it!!!**

**_I own nothing but my ideas_**

* * *

_Previously: "Too late... it's already happening". He said while Edward jumped through the window. His black eyes focusing on James while he walked closer._

"Edward". James greeted him with a devil smile.

Edward looked at me first. He looked at me and his eyes turned a soft honey again when he saw that I was alright.

"What's wrong, Edward?" James said with a teasing voice.

Edward still didn't answer but walked imminent to James.

"Stay away from her". Edward growled.

"Or else what? It's not like I'm going to kill her". James was taunting Edward. I looked at Edward and our eyes locked. I saw the confusion written on his beautiful face.

"You're not?" He asked, turning his head slightly to James again but never leaving my eyes.

"No… I leave that job to you". He said with a smile, his eyes shining with excitement.

Edward suddenly looked at James in shock. "I would never-". But Edward cut of his sentence when realization hit him. He looked at the knife in James hand and then to my bare arm.

"No!" He screamed while James took the knife and cut my arm open. I screamed out in pain while the blood was dripping on the floor. My blood. I tried my hardest not to faint when I smelt the salt and rust. I was bleeding so much that my arm was starting to feel numb. I looked at James, his eyes were black with thirst but he remained calm. A small smile was playing on his lips and suddenly I knew why. Edward was in pain. His eyes were closed, his fist were bald to his side and he wasn't breathing.

"Come on, Eddie... Let it go. Don't you want a taste of this delicious warm fresh blood? You're a newborn. Don't try to resist it". James said with a wide grin on his face, showing his very sharp, white teeth.

"Stop". Edward begged with a painful voice.

The smile on James his lips slowly began to grew even more.

Edward opened his eyes to look at me. His hungry eyes were pitch black. His lips pulled over his teeth into an awful grimace and he growled at me.

He ran over to me and before I knew it he had my arm in his hand and pulled it to his lips.

I was slowly starting to slip in unconscious and my eyes started to flutter.

Edward closed his eyes again. He was fighting. Fighting against the thirst. Fighting against himself. I knew who was going to lose. Edward knew who was going to lose and so did James. Edward's instinct would win and kill me.

"Just give it up Edward. You know who's going to win. She knows who's going to win and I know it. It's not your love for her who's going to win this battle. It's your instincts. Get it over with, Edward. It's so much easier that way". James said impatiently.

He grabbed my arm a little tighter and brought it closer to his mouth. His hands holding mine.

I had one chance. One chance to stop him. I prayed to everyone who was listening up there that it would work.

With my thumb I stroked Edward's hand and Edward stiffened.

"I love you, Edward". I whispered.

Edward looked at me. His eyes suddenly changing to a sweet and beautiful honey color.

He put my arm softly back on the floor again.

"Bella". He whispered.

He touched my cheek with the palm of his hand

I knew he had won. He was under control now and had won the battle with himself but for how long? I knew that one fast move could be too much for him.

I heard James growling next to us. His smile slowly disappearing from his face.

"Impossible". He hissed.

I was loosing to much blood and had trouble with keeping my eyes open when suddenly another window broke and two people and a wolf entered the room. Jacob! I thought. He's alive!

"Blood". I heard Carlisle murmur. "Esme, dear... get out of here".

I saw Esme nodding and run out of the house.

Jacob jumped on James and started to fight with him.

I felt my eyes close. My body felt numb.

"Carlisle..." I heard Edward sob. "I almost killed her".

"But you didn't, Edward. I'm proud of you son".

I heard a loud ripping sound and knew that or Jacob or James has lost the battle.

I had to know it.

"Edward... where's jacob?" I mumbled.

I felt something big and fluffy touching the sides of my good arm. It was Jacob.

I sighed in relieve.

"I can't take this". There was a whoosh and Edward was gone.

"Edward..." I mumbled while I fell into unconscious.

**EPOV**

"I can't take this". I said before running out of the house.

"Edward..." I heard Bella mumble softly.

Bella.

I can't believe this happened. I almost killed her. My Bella. My love. I'm a monster. This has got to stop. I considered the possibilities of removing myself from her live permanently. I have to go somewhere far far away from here.

And what about Bella?! My thoughts screamed. You can't just leave her! Yes I can... if it is best for her! but not without saying goodbye.

I didn't knew how long I had been gone when I ran back to the house and saw Carlisle and Esme. I acted like nothing was wrong.

"Where is Bella?" I asked, feeling concerned because she wasn't there.

"She's in the hospital". Carlisle answered suspiciously. He knew that something was wrong with me but I couldn't tell him. He would follow me. He would stop me.

_What's wrong with you, son?_ Carlisle thought.

I just shook my head lightly.

"She made it... but just barely. They found out a new method... it's called blood transfusion. She gets the blood of other people because she hadn't had the strength to make new for herself in such a short time". Esme said.

"I have to talk to her".

"You can't, Edward. They know you there. You've been there two months ago..."

"Of course they don't remember me... I had looked so sick. I need to talk to her right now". I almost yelled at them.

"Edward". Carlisle warned.

"I'll be careful". I said while turning around and running to the woods.

"We're just going to let him go?" I heard Esme ask in confusion.

"Yes... he's got something on his mind and I need to know what it is... this is the only way". Carlisle said.

I couldn't hear them anymore because I was too far away.

Bella... I wonder it what condition I would see her. Was she a sleep? I caught myself hoping she would be a sleep so I wouldn't have to see her face when I told her this.

I stopped running at vampire speed when I saw the ending of the woods becoming closer.

I walked on the street and saw very few people.

I walked past Bella's house and heard something strange.

Someone was crying.

I walked to the back yard where the noise was the loudest. I pressed my ear against the wall and listened closely.

"My baby girl". I heard Renee cry.

"I'm sorry... there was nothing we could do for her". I stiffened.

She's dead. Bella is dead. Oh god. What have I done. I killed her. I killed Bella. Bella. My angel. Dead.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I know this is a bit short but I promise that my next chapter will be longer.**

**The next couple of chapters are going to be a bit like New Moon because Edward goes to the Volturi. ****Alice**** and Jasper will also show up in the next chapters.**

**Please review!**

**xxx Myrthe95**


End file.
